Weavile
|dexmokalos=092 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=293 |evofrom=Sneasel |gen=Generation IV |species=Sharp Claw Pokémon |type=Dark |type2=Ice |metheight=1.1 m |imheight=3'07" |metweight=34.0 kg |imweight=75.0 lbs. |ability=Pressure |dw=Pickpocket |egg1=Field |body=06 |color=Black |male=50 |evo= }} Weavile (Japanese: マニューラ Manyuura) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Weavile are bipedal cat or weasel-like Pokémon. The majority of their body is black, with red ear-feathers and two red tail-feathers on their backsides. Additionally, they have a crown-like appendage on their heads, and a red collar around their necks. On their forehead, they possess a yellow gem. Their eyes are red with slitted cat-like pupils, and lined with dark eyelashes. "Shiny" Weavile's bodies are mostly pink, with yellow feathers and accents. Their forehead gem appears light blue in the game sprites. Gender differences Males' ear feathers are bigger than females'. Natural abilities Weavile attack their foes with deadly accuracy, targeting the vital points using their three razor sharp, retractable claws which they sport on their hands and feet. Behavior The majority of Weavile are more clever and devious than their pre-evolution. They live in packs in the wild for approximately five members including lower-class Weavile and Sneasel, and they are good at using their teamwork to hunt down prey. On the other hand, it seems that they have their own language to communicate with one another by making patterns on trees, ice and boulders. Despite being described as wicked and callous Pokémon in the human societies, Weavile are loyal companions and will pay their deepest respects to their trainers. Diet Weavile are omnivores leaning towards the carnivorous side. They sometimes eat berries but mostly they eat meat. In Alola, Weavile are known to hunt Sandshrew and Vulpix for food. Habitat Most Weavile live on snowy mountains or forests. Evolution Weavile is the evolved form of Sneasel by leveling up Sneasel when holding Razor Claw at night. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations |type = |PMD2 = Crevice Cave (B1F-B10F) Lower Crevice Cave (B1F-B4F) Mt. Avalanche (1F-19F) |Ranger2 = Almia Castle}} Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Embargo]]|—|100|15|Dark|Status}} 1 |[[Revenge]]|60|100|10|Fighting|Physical}} 1 |'Assurance'|50|100|10|Dark|Physical}} 1 |[[Scratch]]|40|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Taunt]]|—|100|20|Dark|Status}} 1 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 8 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 10 |'Faint Attack'|60|—|20|Dark|Physical}} 14 |'Icy Wind'|55|95|15|Ice|Special}} 16 |Fury Swipes|18|80|15|Normal|Physical}} 20 |Nasty Plot|—|—|20|Dark|Status}} 22 |Metal Claw|50|95|35|Steel|Physical}} 25 |Hone Claws|—|—|15|Dark|Status}} 28 |'Fling'|—|100|10|Dark|Physical}} 32 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status}} 35 |'Night Slash'|70|100|15|Dark|Physical}} 40 |[[Snatch]]|—|—|10|Dark|Status}} 44 |'Punishment'|—|100|5|Dark|Physical}} 47 |'Dark Pulse'|80|100|15|Dark|Special}} |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Whirlpool]]|15|75|10|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites Appearances Anime Weavile's debut appearance was in "Duels of the Jungle", where there were many Weavile. Paul owns a Weavile. A Weavile also has made an appearance in MS008. * Kidd's Weavile * Weavile (AG186) * Paul's Weavile * Kagetomo's Weavile * Mable's Weavile * Alain's Weavile * Zinzolin's Weavile Trivia * In Japan, both Sneasel and Weavile are considered cats and are referred to as felines throughout the anime and other media. The Japanese name is likely a play on "魔" (demon), "野良猫" (stray cat), and "ニャー" (meow). * Weavile is tied with Darkrai for the highest base Speed stat out of all -type Pokémon. * Although it's the evolution of Sneasel, its appearance doesn't have much relations to animals in reality nor its pre-evolution because its image is just the reprocessed version of Sneasel. * In Super Smash Bros., Weavile is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move False Swipe. * No other Pokémon have the same type combination as Weavile, with the execption of its pre-evolution, Sneasel. Origin Weavile and Sneasel may have some inspiration from the Japanese myth of the Kamaitachi: weasels with bladed claws who appear in a whirlwind, traveling in packs of three. They may also be based on cat demons such as the Bakeneko that are renowned for their deceptive nature and claws used to maim or kill humans. Weavile's natural abilities of taking down larger prey (such as Mamoswine) while hunting in packs may also draw inspirations to wolves and other predatory animals that hunt in groups. Etymology Its English name is derived from the words Weasel and Vile. Gallery 461Weavile_DP_anime.png 461Weavile_DP_anime_2.png 461Weavile_DP_anime_3.png 461Weavile_Dream.png 461Weavile_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png Weavile trophy SSBB.png Weavile (Pokkén Tournament).png WeavileMaleSprite.png WeavileFemaleSprite.png Weavile PC.png|Weavile in Pokémon Conquest Weavile-GO.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Time Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Mustelid Pokémon